Careful What You Wish For
:This article is about the episode. For the transcript, see Careful What You Wish For/Transcript. Careful What You Wish For" is the fourth episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on October 9, 2015. Overview Everyone seems to be in need of Mal's help. Pushed to the brink, Mal makes a wish that is more than she bargained for. Plot Mal is in her tent doing her paintings, when she is visited by Audrey, desperate to get her hair fixed after a magical makeover disaster caused by Jane. To make things worse, her picture is receiving a lot of humiliating comments. Evie later shows up with a post about her cupcake disaster and shows it to Mal, just as Jay too shows up with a golden lamp in his hands. Jay gives the lamp to Mal, and after making a comment about Audrey's hair he runs off. Audrey and Evie continue to nag Mal for help and it soon turns into an argument over who she should help first. Mal begins to feel a little frustrated. Just then Jordan, daughter of Genie, shows up looking for her lamp that Jay stole. When she spots Mal with it, she claims that Mal stole her lamp and takes it out of her hands. When she notices paint on it, Mal tries to wipe it off for her, while everyone else continues to nag her for help. It soon becomes too much for Mal, and after Jordan leaves with her lamp, she wishes she was back home on the Isle of the Lost. Then suddenly, as Ben walks in, Mal, Evie, Audrey and Ben are magically poofed away, moments before Carlos shows up to show off his new phone. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Booboo Stewart - Jay ** Cameron Boyce - Carlos De Vil * Also Starring: ** Sarah Jeffery - Audrey ** Brenna D'Amico - Jane ** Ursula Taherian - Jordan Production notes Transcript Trivia *When Audrey receives a comment on her picture, the username is called "Sebastiancrab1189", which is a reference to the character Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, and the numbers "1189" reference the month and year the movie premiered, November 1989. *This episode introduces Jordan, daughter of Genie from Aladdin. *This is the first episode to feature more than two or three characters. *Jafar's Snake Staff can be seen next to a table in Mal's tent. Screenshots Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png|"This selfie is ruining my life!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-2.png|Mal shocked by Audrey's new look Careful-What-You-Wish-For-3.png|A new comment Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png|"Fantastic. Another comment." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-5.png|Jane is surprised that she can do magic Careful-What-You-Wish-For-6.png|"You can do magic?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-7.png|"We've been over this." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-8.png|"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-11.png|"Does anyone know how to knock?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-12.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png|"Nice hair." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-15.png|"Really?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-16.png|"Nope. But I'm trying to learn how to be nice." Mal_with_Jordan's_lamp.jpg|Mal is frustrated with everyone nagging for her help Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png|Jordan shows up looking for her lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png|"Thief!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-22.png|"Did you get paint on my lamp?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-23.png|Mal tries to wipe off the paint on Jordan's lamp Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png|"Can we focus on what's important? Me." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-24.png|"You're ruining my lamp! Gimme!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-25.png|Mal wishes she was back home on the Isle of the Lost Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-26.png|Carlos is the only one left Flying Solo, Oh Well Yolo.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes